Collision
by GreenFreakOut
Summary: Inu/YYHxover...Pairings undecided. What happens when the group from the past meet the group from the future one rainy night. They discover that an old foe is back and stronger than ever. Can the two groups overcome their differences to save the world?
1. To keep cool

Rain poured down as four figures raced through the rooftops of Tokyo. It was pitch black outside and the only way to tell they were there was the fluttering of clothes and a glimpse of them in the street lights.

One figure had long silvery white hair and wore simple jeans and a white shirt with a red jacket. He would have looked the same as any other person except perched on top of his head were two triangular shaped white ears and his golden eyes. He was a hanyou. At his side was a sword strapped. He leapt from building to building with unfathomable strength and speed. In his arms he carried a figure of a girl.

The girl had long black hair with natural midnight blue highlights that was done in a delicate twist with her bangs hanging in her beautiful blue eyes. She wore a black skirt that went to mid thigh and a solid green shirt with a black jacket over it. She was a gorgeous 19 year old in a gentle kind of way. She looked normal except that she held a bow and a quiver of arrows. She had her eyes closed but her brow was furrowed in concentration.

Running next to them was a fire cat. She was as big as a bear. She was a soft cream color with black ears, paws, and her four creamed colored tails were tipped black. Around her feet were flames. One her back were two passengers.

The first figure was a female. She had pin straight hair that was pulled into a high pony tail. She had fierce brown eyes. She wore blue jeans also and a pink shirt with a black jacket covering it. She was a beautiful fighter. On her back was a very large boomerang that matched the fire cat. Behind her sat a male.

The male had short black hair with a small ponytail in the back. He had unusual violet colored eyes. He also wore blue jeans. He wore a dark blue shirt and a brown jacket. In his hands wrapped around the woman's waist was a staff of wood and gold. They all were racing toward the demonic energy that was located by the harbor.

"Inuyasha do you sense anything?" The man on the back of the fire cart asked. The hanyou's ears twitched back toward the monk. He tilted his head up and sniffed the air. He didn't smell anything demonic. He shook his head.

"What about you Kagome? Do you sense anything?" The hanyou now identified as Inuyasha asked the girl in his arms. He had learned to trust her power ever since the final battle in the feudal era. If it wasn't for her that evil hanyou Naraku would still be alive. The young woman now identified as Kagome opened her beautiful blue eyes. They flashed in a dangerous way that put the hanyou on guard.

"We're almost there. Just a few more blocks and we should see it." Her voice was soft and strong at the same time. Something was wrong. She was trembling in his arms. He didn't think that it was because of the rain but the demon.

"Do you know what kind it is Kagome?" The woman on the fire cat asked. Kagome nodded somewhat hesitantly. Her blue eyes flickered closed for a moment and the group could feel the power radiating from her. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked at the group with a new fear in her eyes.

"There are two. There's one that uses water. It's an octopus I think. And then there is the land one. It's a spider." The group faltered at her words.

"Is…Is it him?" The girl asked. She could almost feel the evil in the air and she wasn't even spiritual aware. Kagome only nodded. Inuyasha tightened his grip on the girl. A growl erupting from his throat.

"Sango. Miroku. Be on guard. You take the water one while we deal with _him_." Inuyasha snarled. The figures on the cat nodded once in understanding. They reached the last building that over looked the harbor. The rain was beginning to fall harder.

"Dang it!!! The rain is eliminating their scents. I can't pick them up." The hanyou complained angrily setting the girl down. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They're blocking their power." She said watching the too still dock. Her blue eyes were calculating. She then looked up at Inuyasha, a soft pleading in her eyes. He knew what she wanted to do and he wasn't going to allow it. He just couldn't.

"No." Was all he said.

"Why not. You need bait and you as every one else knows I'm perfect for the role. I'm actually offering to do it this time." Kagome whined. Inuyasha snorted.

"Do you not remember the last time you were kidnapped. We almost lost you because _he _wanted to mate you and you resisted against him." Inuyasha growled. Kagome frowned at the memory. It was true. If it wasn't for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showing up in the knick of time Naraku would probably beat her to death or worse made her bear his children. All of that because he liked her scent. He liked her power.

"But you didn't lose me did you? I'm alive and perfectly healthy and standing right before you." Kagome argued. "Come on Inuyasha. I'm cold and soaked and I want to hurry up and get this over with." Kagome sighed. She looked at the other two for help.

"Inuyasha…" Sango began. "We should let her go. Naraku would more than likely go after her more than anybody else." Sango reasoned. Inuyasha only growled. He looked over a the young miko. Sure she was stronger than him but he didn't want to risk her. She was too important.

"I agree with Lady Sango. Letting Lady Kagome go would be very wise. She can protect her self very well now." Miroku told the angry hanyou. Kagome smiled her thanks to them.

"Be careful wench. And stay in my sight." He grounded out. He didn't want to do this but if they could defeat the demons before any human got hurt then he would let her go. Plus he didn't feel like getting sat today.

"I will." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha only sighed as he gathered her up in his arms. He leapt from the rooftop to the wooden dock below.

"I swear if you get hurt I'll make sure you won't ever see daylight again." Inuyasha growled. She smiled that breath taking smile of hers. He growled once again and handed her, her quiver of arrows and her long bow.

"I won't. Now go before they see you." Kagome said pushing back her soaked bangs. He nodded and leapt back to the top of the concrete building. He landed beside the two humans and sat down crossed legged waiting. Sango and Miroku only hid their knowing smirks and watched the figure of Kagome four stories below.

Okay so this may be her stupidest idea yet. She was wondering out her in the pouring rain wearing a skirt. She was supposed to be having a very important meeting with Sesshomaru and the other three lords of Makai but NOOOOO….She was out here looking for a stupid youkai. And instead of catching them she was catching a stupid cold…. Grrr curse her luck. Boy was she stupid or what. Kagome walked by an alley way and didn't see the glowing red eyes. The shadow that belonged to those glowing red eyes scurried after his master's desired target.

Four figures gathered into an office in Rekai. It was two thirty in the morning according to the clock on the wall. A young man of twenty growled. He should have been at his shabby little apartment in bed not up here. He was going to kill that stupid toddler.

The young man thinking of ways to kill the toddler was a very handsome young man. He didn't have the best past in the world. He had slicked back black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. He wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his green jacket over it. He was tired and grouchy. Not the best combination for him to be in. His brown eyes turned to the calmest figure of the group.

The stunning red head of twenty two stood leaning on a wall. He was a human housing a demon soul. His green eyes were shielded by his bangs. He wore some white slacks and a yellow t-shirt that was covered up by his brown jacket. He was the ladies man of the group. He was also the negotiator.

On the couch in front of him was another red head of twenty one. HE wasn't as handsome as the other two but he had a big heart. He had an Elvis style hair and brown beady eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt covered with a yellow jacket. He was a human blessed with exceptional spirit awareness. He lived by a code and honored that code well.

Next to him was a woman of twenty one. She had unusual baby blue hair and tickle me pink colored eyes. She wore a kimono of lilac and a light blue obi. She was the deity of death or better known as the grim reaper.

They all snapped up as the door slammed open. In walked the teenaged form of Koenma. He was the prince of Rekai. They all noticed that he looked a little weary and didn't stand as proud as he normally would.

"Lord Koenma?" The blue haired deity asked. She was worried about the young prince that was their boss. Koenma's brown eyes looked up.

"There are two demons lurking around the docks and we need you to get rid of them. Be careful though. These demons are very dangerous." Koenma informed the four.

"At two thirty in the morning? Are you nuts!!!" The slicked back black haired 20 year old hanyou asked angrily. Koenma narrowed his cold brown eyes.

"Yes Yusuke at two thirty in the morning. My father said it was the up most importance. Now I suggest that you make a portal Botan and you will go through the portal like happy little troopers." Koenma glared at the young hanyou that only glared back.

"Koenma. Sir. Could you tell us what were going up against?" The flaming red head asked the prince. Koenma turned his gaze to the fox.

"A spider demon and an octopus demon. Now go before any humans get hurt." Koenma ordered. Botan stood and made a portal to Neginkai. Yusuke grumbled and walked through the portal followed by the two red heads and Botan.

Koenma sighed as he watched the portal close with a pop. He couldn't help but feel a feeling of dread deep inside him. He managed to talk his father into letting him see the Spirit Detectives' futures. He knew they were going to be happy but that road to that happiness was anything but smooth. Koenma only hoped that his altering the time line by sending them to help wouldn't kill anybody.


	2. Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakasho.

Info:

Okay so first off , Kagome was 'adopted' by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She is their little sister, so to speak. In my mind I see Sesshomaru still the lord of the western lands. Kagome is like his second in command.

Another thing: Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were brought through the well with Kagome because of the jewel. They didn't understand it but it just happened. Inuyasha though did not pass through the well with them and lived his life out for the 500 years but met with them when they exited the well.

Shippo lived with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru for the 500 years. He is now an adult and is by Sesshomaru's side.

All of this is in my mind and I believe it helps the story work they way I want it to.

Now on to the story…..

Collision

Chapter 2: Fateful Meeting

The Spirit Detectives walked out of the portal into the pouring rain. They stood on the dock trying to see if they could sense any demonic energy. Yusuke turned his brown eyes to the taller of the red heads.

"Do you feel anything Kuwabarra?" Yusuke asked the older human. Kuwabarra nodded.

"I'm getting several tickle feelings," Kuwabarra said to the hanyou. "The biggest tickle feeling is coming from the warehouse." He said nodding his head to the dark ware house a few feet to the left. Yusuke nodded and turned to walk toward the brick building. That's when they felt their blood run cold. A terrifying blood curdling scream echoed through out the wet night.

The Spirit Detectives took off for the ware house.

Inuyasha sat cross legged on top of the building. His silver ears twitched in anticipation. He wished that Kagome would hurry up. He couldn't smell any hint of the demon and that alone put him on edge. That and Kagome was down there with two demons. He heard Sango and Miroku shift to stand up. That's when they felt it. An energy spike that didn't belong to Kagome. They rushed off the roof of the building and ran toward the energy spike. They all turned the corner to see Kagome pinned up to the wall by steaming spider web around her two wrist that were above her head. The spider had two of his eight arms holding her up by her wrist. The demon's poison fangs were inches above her neck.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled smelling burning flesh, acid, and blood. Kagome's blood. The demon looked surprised and dropped his master's target to the ground with a loud 'thump'. The spider demon smirked at the group. Inuyasha drew his sword and stood in a defensive position.

"Miroku try and get to Kagome." Inuyasha instructed. Miroku slid off of Kilala and stood with his staff. Inuyasha lunged at the demon. He dodged the demon's acid spider web that was shot from the demon's mouth and slashed at it. He was knocked away from the spider by one of its many legs. He rolled onto his side and let out a curse. The demon was stronger than what he anticipated. Well he had to be to get to Kagome like that without her making a commotion. She wasn't as weak as she used to be. Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a rush of air past his head. He looked up to see Sango's Hiraikotsu fly past and destroy half of the demon's legs. The demon hissed in pain and fell.

Miroku rushed forward and knelt down next to the unconscious miko. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find on. He gathered the feather light miko up and turned around to see that the spider demon was regenerating its legs. Miroku moved to get the fallen miko out of the way but didn't get far. The spider noticed the monk trying to save his master's target and he grew mad.

"No you can't have her. She belongs to master." The spider hissed. He knocked Inuyasha and Sango back into the concrete building and went after the monk. The spider slashed at Miroku's back causing him to grunt in pain. He fell to his knees and set Kagome down. God how he wished for his wind tunnel right about now. His back was on fire. He turned to see the demon right above him.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango released her boomerang knocking away the demon. It hissed and growled. Miroku smiled his gratitude to Sango. He turned around to pick up Kagome but saw that she was already trying to get to her knees. She was rubbing her raw wrists that were slightly bleeding. She looked over at Miroku and frowned.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. The demon managed to block the blast away. Kagome looked around for her bow and arrows. She saw them laying a couple of feet from the edge of the dock. She looked at Inuyasha who was too busy blocking the sizzling acid spider web with Tetsigua. She quickly stood on unstable feet and took off in a dead sprint for her weapons. She didn't pay attention to the demon behind her. She only focused on the bow and arrows. She slipped and fell scraping her arms and legs on the wood. She hissed and quickly got up. She reached her bow and arrows. She turned around on her knees and aimed.

She let the arrow release. As it soared through the air it was enveloped in a soft blue light. It was her energy swirling around it.

Inuyasha felt a strong pressure toward his back. He knew what it was. He didn't even have to turn around to realize it was Kagome's arrow. He stepped back and let the arrow do it desired job. The arrow pierced the moving spider demon. The spider demon let out something that sounded like a shriek. The spider demon's flesh melted around where the arrow pierced. The spider fell to the ground withering around in pain. He felt another pressure and realized that she let one go again. Her beautiful blue aura surrounding the arrow were like fireworks. The arrow pierced the target right between the eyes. The spider disintegrated into thin air.

The group stood still for a moment looking in awe of Kagome's power. It was definitely amazing at how fast she had matured and her powers were developed. He felt a flicker in Kagome's power and turned to see her kneeling on the ground. He sheathed tetsigua and raced over to Kagome. He knelt down next to her. He put a hand on her hunched back.

"Kagome?" He asked unsure. He could smell her blood and the poison in the acid. She looked up at Inuyasha. She opened her mouth to say something but it instantly closed and she turned her fierce blue gaze to her left. Her hand tightened on the bow she held. Inuyasha also snapped his head up.

Their eyes met with another group. Inuyasha instantly began to growl. The group was powerful. He knew that just by their smell. His eyes narrowed as he observed the group. They looked like hooligans from this era. Well just two of them did. The other looked very reserved. One of them had a very slicked back hair and a hanyou aura around him. One of the two red heads had an Elvis type hair style. Inuyasha could tell he was a human but had a gifted soul. The other red head was a kitsune.

"uhh Yusuke… she's the tickle feeling." The ugly man said. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. The one with the slicked by hair eyes never left Kagome's form. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome's form to see her also looking over the group that they met. Her clam blue eyes lingering on the one with the slicked back hair. Miroku and Sango also joined Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What do you want from Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled standing up. The one with the slicked back hair looked from Kagome's form, who was still kneeling, to the form of Inuyasha. He reached one clawed hand to the hilt of tetsigua. Kagome could feel the tension rise between both groups.

"Listen here dog. We got a report about some demons lurking around the docks. We thought we'd check it out." The one identified as Yusuke said with a glare. Inuyasha did not like this boy one bit. He was too arrogant. He felt a fluxing of power behind him. Everyone in both groups snapped their head to the ocean that was now gloomy and rough. Lightning struck overhead as the thunder clapped right behind it. The rain that was gentle at first was now a steady downpour. Kagome groaned.

The dock began to shake and the groups braced themselves for the vibrations. A horrendous shrieking noise filled everyone's ears. Many covered their ears. They could see large tentacles poking up through the gloomy water. Kagome's eyes strayed back to the group that they just met. They didn't seem afraid of the demon nor did they seem like bad people. They seemed just like their group. A group trying to find out what is right in this world and defending that.

Kagome stood on shaky legs. She willed herself to not fall and pass out. She needed to be healed and fast or else this poison was going to slowly drain her power. She couldn't help but look back at their leader. He was cute, she'd have to admit but it was something more than that. It seemed liked they connected. She wasn't sure how but she just knew she could trust them. The two locked eyes for a bit. He seemed to read her mind and nodded. He looked to the more handsome kitsune and told him something low. The red head nodded. He drew a rose from his hair and flicked it. The beautiful rose became a deadly whip.

Kagome turned her head back toward her group. She saw Sango look at her skeptically, like she was going to fall to pieces right before her eyes. She rolled her eyes. Tightening her grip on her bow and arrows, she took a hesitant step forward. She was pleased to see that she did not fall. The second step she wasn't so lucky. She felt her power weaken and her knees gave beneath her. Her world was spinning around her. Two strong and unfamiliar arms surround her. Blue eyes connected with gentle brown eyes.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Inuyasha growled. He instantly put his hands on the hilt of tetsigua. He would attack but Kagome was still in his arms.

"I don't see you jumping to help her!" Yusuke yelled back. He helped Kagome sit down on the wet dock. She looked at him with grateful blue eyes. He nodded his welcome. The dock once again rumbled and the two teams once again braced themselves.

"We need to destroy it's tentacles." Miroku instructed. He then look to the group from the future, noticing the close proximity between Kagome and Yusuke. Miroku noticed Inuyasha's growling.

"Inuyasha the best way to destroy this demon is to work together." The soft voice of Kagome filled the air. Yusuke helped her into a standing position. She took a step away and mumbled her thanks. Once again she grabbed her bow and arrow and looked at Inuyasha. He glared at her then to Yusuke who only glared back.

"Okay guys. Lets just defeat this stupid demon and get back to our lives." Sango said diffusing the tensions between Inuyasha and Yusuke. Kagome looked at the skies to see the rain pouring more. She pushed her bangs back and sighed.

"I agree. It would be much better just to work together. There are eight tentacles. That gives four per team." Kagome said softly. She then looked at the three boys. "I mean, that is if you guys are willing to work with us." Kagome met Yusuke's eyes and instantly knew they were going to work with them.

"Let's just kill this thing." Yusuke said stiffly. He didn't like this dog guy at all. The two groups looked toward the 8 tentacles that were soaring into the sky in fits. Kagome shuttered at the magnitude the evil was radiating off a simple demon. It's aura was trying to wrap around her and draw her near. She noticed that Inuyasha had drew out tetsigua and was braced to attack. The rain hindered her vision as her bangs stuck to her face. Once again the dock shook with more force than the first two times.

"That's our cue guys." Kagome said. She took a step forward and notched an arrow. She let her powers flow into the arrow. She could feel the other group behind her tense when they felt how much power she was putting into the arrow. She let the arrow loose. It struck one of the eight flailing tentacles disintegrating it within seconds. A bright blue blast whisked by her head to strike and destroy a couple of the tentacles. She could tell by the energy signature who it belong to. A yell of 'Wind Scar' brought her to duck out of the way as Inuyasha's attack hit some of the legs. Thinking that she was in the clear she turned her head to look for Sango and Miroku. They were carefully perched on Kilala. Something was wrong though. She felt a pressure before her and her eyes widened a fraction.

"Guys it's regenerative." As she finished her sentence the tentacles that were destroyed seconds before had grew back but more took their place. She felt the aura's behind her falter in anger. She carefully turned to look but that was definitely a mistake.

Before she even had time to react she felt something wrap around her body. The grip was so tight she couldn't breathe to scream. She heard her name and another name being called out. Cold engulfed her body, coming at her from every direction. Her wounds were stinging. She struggled to try and break free from the grasp of the tentacle but the poison in the acid from the spider demon was wearing both her human energy and her miko energy out.

Opening her eyes, she noticed through the darkness another figure being held within the grasp of the demon tentacles. The figure was unmoving. She briefly wondered if she should just give up the struggle. It was obvious that she could not break free. She knew none of her group members would risk jumping into the cold depths to save her seeing as it was way to risky. Her eyes once again fluttered closed as the salt from the water was stinging her eyes. She expanded her aura a bit to try and identify which member was taken. Her eyes shot open when she felt the aura. Her body was aching. Her lungs burning within her body. She knew that they needed to get air and soon. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She ignored the black spots at the corner of her eyes and pushed her miko energy. She was slowly encased in a soft blue glow. It spread and slowly covered the octopus demon. With the last of her energy and consciousness she pushed her power to it's limit. She could hear the screeching of the demon and slowly let go of reality. She slowly felt the darkness encase her.

Both groups were unaware of the apparent danger that was before them. They were having a difficult time dodging and destroying the now regenerating tentacles. They didn't see the two tentacles that grabbed their two team mates. Their names rang out in the rain but it had no effect.

"We have to rescue them!" Kuwabara yelled over the roaring of the ocean. Both teams were fairing well against the annoying demon tentacles.

"We can't just jump in there. We don't know how many of them there really is." Inuyasha yelled angrily. His actions, along with everyone else's actions, were a little more panicked now. "Sango, Miroku, Any sign of Kagome?" He yelled up to the two in the sky.

Sango and Miroku both searched the turbulent water but could only find the flailing of tentacles. Sango let go of her Hiraikotsu before answering Inuyasha's question.

"Nothing." Sango replied tersely. She could briefly hear Inuyasha curse. She caught the Hiraikotsu with perfect precision and let go of it again. It seemed impossible to destroy these tentacles. It seemed like for everyone they destroyed, three grew back in it's place. Frustrations were on high. The two were both human, in a way, and could only last a certain amount of time underwater.

They all felt it before they could see it. A wave of pure energy erupting from beneath the surface of the waves. A blue light shone from below the ragged waters. It slowly crawled it's ways up the writhing tentacles. Kurama, Inuyasha, and Kilala all stepped, or flew in Kilala's case, to a safe distance from the pure energy. The tentacles turned to ash and the light faded beneath the surface. The waters were slowly becoming calm but still no sign of the two.

"Anyone with demon blood cannot enter the water." Kurama stated seeing that Inuyasha was about to jump. He was fearful for Yusuke who was below the water. He was half demon. With that much purifying power there was no way that Yusuke wasn't purified.

"Watch me fox." Inuyasha snarled. He took a bounding leap into the waters and was surprised when the waters did not burn his skin. It felt like the water was surrounding him and helping him. He swam deeper into the black abyss and was surprised when he first came in contact with the other half demon. That punk that had his hands all over Kagome. Inuyasha became aware of the fact that the boy wasn't purified but just floating there. He honestly was shocked to see him unconscious. He quickly grabbed onto the boys collar and swam toward the light. He broke the surface with a gasp for air.

Kilala met him. She was hovering right about the slightly rough seas. She grabbed Yusuke and took off for the dock. Inuyasha took another breath and dove back to find Kagome. It didn't even take ten seconds before he found the motionless Kagome underwater. He broke the surface again and grabbed onto Kilala. Once his feet were safely on the dock, he gently laid kagome down.

Both were pale and their lips were blue. The smell of death surrounded the area but was dulled by the rain. This couldn't be how this was happening. The past shard hunters couldn't have lost Kagome. Not like this. She couldn't have really been this frail. The Spirit Detectives were thinking along the same lines.

This couldn't be how they lost Yusuke. It was too easy. He was supposed to go out with a bang not because he let his guard down over the girl he'd just met. Worry gripped everyone's hearts as reality set in.

This was not how it was supposed to happen…


End file.
